1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a display method and structure generally and, in particular, to a display structure or book for displaying information and a method for displaying information.
One of the applications for this invention is to provide a unique reading system to read to and visually stimulate audiences from pre-school on up. Recent studies have shown that audio and visual stimulation from the time a child is born results in higher I.Q.'s when the child is older.
The display structure and method is designed so that the narrator (teacher, parent, etc.) is provided with indicia on one side of the display area of the structure, and the audience is supplied with the same indicia, or indicia of like content, (text, illustrations, photos, etc.) on the other side of the structure.
The narrator never has to turn the display structure around to show the audience pictures and/or text, so there is better comprehension on the part of the audience.
Thus, the face to face interaction allows the audience to watch the narrator's mouth form words and associate the words with the pictures/text on the audience side of the display. There is no neck craning or squinting to get a closer look as occurs when reading side by side. Further, the method and structure permits use with a much larger audience than side by side reading. In addition, the display structure can be easily made much larger and have larger indicia to accommodate even larger audiences.
The method and structure allows the audience to look directly at the narrator while the audience reads or views the same indicia at the same time. So, the audience can follow the text and view the illustrations or graphics as it is read or explained by the narrator, which enhances their reading skills as well as improving their attentiveness.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A patentability search revealed only one relevant patent, U.S. Pat. No. 5,626,365, issued May 6, 1997, entitled TWO-WAY BOOK (herein referred to as '365). The intended function of the '365 patent is similar to that of the present invention. But, there are substantial advantages in the structure and method of the present invention over the '365 patent. The ease of use of the present invention is much improved over '365, thereby reducing the wear and tear after extended use. In patent '365, the pages are in a standard ring member binder, which places a great deal of stress on the aligned ring receiving holes in the pages, allowing the pages to be easily torn out.
The present structure is more heavy duty and less prone to destruction, especially with respect to younger children. Pages can be easily replaced, or new pages with different indicia can be substituted for the original pages.
The connecting legs between pages of the present invention insure that the rotation of the pages automatically brings sets of indicia into view on both sides of the display structure.
While the invention is described in the first embodiment as laterally extending page supports for two pages, it has the advantage of being able to use the two-pages spread as a single extended or enlarged page. This enables enlarged illustrations or text, e.g. a panorama across both pages.
Further, because of the strength of the display structure, the pages can be substantially increased in size, both width and height. Thus, the display structure can be used for large amounts of instructional indicia, with enlarged illustration details for operation manuals or the like, which can be self-supporting without having to be held or propped up. Further, there is no worry that pages will be inadvertently turned by breezes or drafts, so that the same information continues to be available once the display structure is placed in the self-supporting position. Other advantages will become apparent in the description.
Finally, the pages of the '365 patent in a standard binder must be turned individually and successively, which is not only awkward but can lead to errors in what is desired to be displayed.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved display method and a display structure.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a method and structure for displaying indicia which allows audiences to view the same indicia as being discussed by the narrator to enhance understanding, gain comprehension and improve the audience's attentiveness.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a method and structure which has pages that can be easily replaced, or new pages with different indicia can be substituted for the original pages.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a method and structure which is much more sturdy and longer lasting than prior art approaches.
Other objects, advantages and features will become apparent when the description of the invention is taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.